Our First Meeting
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: After returning home from the war, Dimitri Belikov, is finally able to see his wife, and newborn child for the first time. One-shot.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: **Our First Meeting

**Written for: **Przybyszewski

**Written By: **Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **Husband fighting overseas comes home to meet his newborn daughter for the first time.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**www . fanfiction community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The taxi pulls up outside of the house. I haven't seen it in so long. It looks just like it did six months ago. A light pink pearl color is painted on the houses walls, I didn't choose the color, my wife did when we bought the place two years ago. She chose the color for the outside of the house and I chose the colors for the bedroom, the master bathroom, and the kitchen. I take in a deep breath and get out of the cab. The drive gets out of the car and takes out my bags for me. Once he's finished I thank him and pick them up. He nods.

"Of course…" He looks at my uniform. "Thank you." I nod and take out my wallet, ready to pay. "There's no need to pay. It's on the house. Is this your place?"

I put my wallet back and nod. "Yes, it is, and thank you for the free ride." He nods and begins walking back to the front of the cab.

"Have a nice night." I nod and turn towards the house. I continue to watch it as the cab pulls away. I'm home. I head up to the front of the house and take out the spare key from underneath the flowerpot. I unlock the door and walk inside. I inhale the familiar scent of my home. Vanilla, the perfume I got my wife for our month anniversary (I continue to get it for her because she loves it so much), and the spices that I have in the kitchen. I smile and set down my bags. My boots make sound as I walk on the hardwood floors to the staircase that leads to the second floor of the house. A coat of my wife's is hung-up on the banister as I walk up. I pick the black coat up and walk down the hallway to the last door on the right. As I walk down the hall I stare at the pictures of family members, my wife and I, her family members. My favorite picture up on the light blue wall is the one we took almost ten and a half months ago. The two of us are on the pier we first met on in California during a school trip. I'm on my knees, my hands are on her hips and I'm kissing her stomach. Her hands are on my shoulders and her hair is flowing behind her in the strong breeze. I continue to walk to the bedroom and when I get to the brown door I stop. I just stop. My eyes close as I remember the last time I was here. It was colder, winter, the last time I saw my wife she was laying in the bed, dressed in a black and pink doted onesie. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek braid and she didn't have any make-up on. I think she's at her most beautiful like that. It was light out and the sun was shining in on her. I remember gently waking her, putting my hand onto her stomach. She woke up and smiled up at me, and then it faded as she remembered that I was leaving that morning. She was so tired from having been up so late the night before I didn't want to make her come with me, so I woke her up right as I was about to leave. After she woke up I sat down with her in bed and she was instantly crying, holding me tightly to her. I hated leaving her, I hated it so much. I reopen my eyes and place my hand onto the doors knob and twist it. I take in a deep breath and walk inside.

Emotions flood through me as I see her in the bed, curled up into a ball, holding a little bundle in her arms. I grin and walk farther into the room. I'm instantly sitting down on the bed besides her; I place my hand onto her leg. Instead of wearing an onesie she's wearing shorts and a tank top. I place my hand onto her thigh and she instantly wakes up. She flips over onto her back as she sees me.

"Dimitri…." She says with a grin.

"Roza…." Rose sits up in the bed and throws her arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me, I hear a waver in her voice and know that she's crying. I gently push her back and stand up from the bed.

"It doesn't matter right now," I say as I look past her. "Can I see her?"

She smiles and wipes away her tears. "Of course you can, she's your daughter."

When the two of us were at the pier those many months ago she told me she was pregnant, and the day I left she was a few months into the pregnancy. She had our little girl one and a half months ago. This is going to be the first time I see my little baby girl. Rose leans over and lifts up our little child who is wrapped in a pink blanket. I very, _very_ carefully take her from Rose and hold her close to me, the blanket moves off of her body so I can see her own onesie which matches another one of Rose's. It's purple and has cupcakes on it. I sit back down onto the bed and stare down at her little form. I use my right hand mostly to hold her, I'm nervous about my left arm.

"She's so beautiful… God she's so beautiful…." Tears fill my eyes and they begin to fall, I wipe them away from my cheeks because they'll fall onto her little face if I don't. She's asleep. I haven't even seen pictures of her. I kiss her forehead and then look up at Rose. Our baby begins to awaken and I look back down at her. The babies eyes open and I smile once again. "Hello Raelene… I'm your daddy."

Raelene blinks once or twice and then looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, the same eyes as her mother.

"What happened to you?" I look up at Rose. "Dimitri, please answer me." Rose gets onto her knees and takes Raelene into her arms. "Your arm was shaking… why are you home early, your tour wasn't supposed to end for a few more months."

I nod. "I know…." I stand from the bed and begin to remove the top of my uniform so that now I'm just in my underwear, pants, and boots. "I was shot in my bicep and the bullet hit a nerve. My arm has small seizers-like motions at times, I need to have physical therapy to get it to work completely again. That's why I was mainly using my right arm to hold Raelene. And I'm home early because I can't hold a weapon anymore, I can't fight and we don't know how long it will be until its working again. I'm out of the army."

"Honey… I'm so sorry." I shake my head.

"I'm not, I'm thankful that the bullet wasn't a few inches to the right, it would have then hit my heart and I wouldn't be alive right now. Because of this I can see my daughter and be here with you. I know that it's going to be a while, and take a lot of time to get my arm working like it was before, and that it's going to be a even longer time before I feel right holding my child and not having the fear that I'm going to drop her. And I'm going to need to get a job… things will be tricky for a while, but we will get through this, we always get through situations somehow."

Rose gets off the bed and readjusts Raelene. She walks over to the crib in the corner of the brown painted bedroom. She puts Raelene down and walks over to me.

"I know we'll get through this." Rose sits down next to me and places her hands onto my thigh. She gently brushes her right hand against my left arm. "I'm so glad your home."

"So am I."

"So I had Lissa film the birth… do you want to watch it?" She asks me. I smile and nod.

"Of course I want to watch my daughter being born."

Half an hour later the two of us are lying in bed together; I'm dressed in my pajamas and have my right arm wrapped around Rose's shoulders. Currently in the video Rose is less than a centimeter dilated. Rose told me that it was a rather quick labor. She had a hard pregnancy so I'm glad that the labor was easy for her.

"Roza, I'm going to go get my bags. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"Do you need help?" She asks me as she pauses the film.

"No, you need to watch Raelene." I say as I get off of the bed. I feel Rose's eyes on me as I leave the bedroom and head downstairs. I kneel down in front of my bags and unzip my backpack. I look through it for a moment and then take out the box. I open it up and look down at the ring I've bought for Rose. I picked the ring up on the way back to the house. I'm going to ask Rose to marry me, again. After we found out that Rose was pregnant, and that I was going to be sent out on tour again, we decided to elope. The two of us only had time to invite our families and a few friends to the small ceremony. Rosemarie deserves a better wedding then that. A much better wedding then that, and I'm going to give it to her. I rise back up and slide the ring into my pocket. I then pick up my bags and walk back upstairs. When I walk inside I see Rose standing by the crib, holding Raelene. She hears me set down my bags and turns around.

"Got them all?" I nod and walk over to her and our daughter.

"She's perfect." I tell her as I place my hand onto the back of Raelene's head. Rose nods.

"Yeah, she is." Rose leans into me and rests her head on my chest.

"Do you think she knows who I am?" I ask Rose. She looks up at me and nods.

"She knows… she knows. Do you want to continue the film?"

"Later, we can finish it later, right now I just want to get some rest. If possible." I drop my hand from Raelene's head and let out a huff through my nose.

"How long was your trip?"

"Long, very long. I don't know how many hours it was. How much sleep did you get last night considering Raelene and all."

"I didn't get very much; I was up with her almost all night, that's why I decided to take my nap during hers."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright, I'm happy that you did." She kisses me gently and then adjusts Raelene. "I'm going to change her; I'll be back in a few minutes."

While Rose changes our daughter I take out the diamond ring. I hope she likes it. It's simple, but still very beautiful. As I stare at the ring I don't notice Rose walking into the room until I hear her slippers hard soles hitting the hardwood floor. I look up at her and see her staring at me, holding Raelene in her arms. She dressed Rose into a new onesie, a light blue one with gold stars.

"Is that a ring?" She asks me. _Shit, I had an entire thing planned out for the proposal. _"Are you purposing?"

"I had something planned out for this. An entire dinner, a speech… but now that you've seen the ring I can't pretend like I'm not going to purpose. Roza," I begin as I walk towards her. "I've known you since high school when I first moved here, it just happened to be on the day of a field trip and I was required to go. We were on the same bus, but on different sections, me in the front you in the back. When we first got to the pier I didn't know anyone, didn't think I would get close with anyone, and then I saw you. You were dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Your hair was in a pony-tail, and you had on thick eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. When you noticed me looking at you, you smiled at me and I didn't' smile back, I didn't know if I should have or not. And then we were paired up together. You began to talk to me, and I talked back. The two of us ended up talking for most of the time, and barely got any work done." She smiles. "We started dating within in the month. Over the past seven years we've gotten closer and fell madly in love, we decided to go to the same college together, and you supported me in going into the Army so that I could get more money and finish up the last two years of college. We moved in together, I went out on my second tour, and then we got a house. This house. And then right before my third tour we got pregnant and eloped. And know almost eleven months later we have this beauty with us, and I'm not going to be touring anytime soon. Roza," I move down onto one knee. "Will you marry me, again?"

Her face breaks out into an instant smile and she nods. Raelene stirs in Rose's arms and she walks over to me.

"Switch me?" She asks. I smile and nod. I hand Rose the ring and she hands me Raelene. I hold her in my right arm mostly, unsure as to when my arm could act up again. Rose stares down into the ring and smiles.

"It's beautiful, Dimitri." Rose slips the ring onto her left hands ring finger. "I can't believe we're going to get married, again. Imagine how pretty Raelene will look in a little pretty dress, she can be our flower girl."

I nod and look down at our daughter. "She will look beautiful in a dress; I can't wait to see you in one."

I turn my right hand into a fist as my left arm pulses and gently shakes. Rose walks over to me and I hand her Raelene. I use my right hand to hold down my arm to my side. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"I can't hold my own child." I say, my voice has a harsh tone to it. I reopen my eyes and look up at Rose and Raelene.

"You said physical therapy would work, get your arm back into shape, when can we start that?"

"Anytime I guess. I would like it to be soon, I want to hold my child, I want to be able to do things with my arm at the wedding, like hold your hand, dance with you, I want to be able to touch you on our wedding night…."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, but it's not unbearable." Rose nods and walks over to Raelene's crib.

"Let's get to bed, it's late, we're both tired."

"I'm sorry this wasn't a very good proposal."

"It was prefect." Rose says as she places her hands onto my shoulders. "I don't need anything fancy or special; I just want you," she kisses me, "forever."

The two of us stand there for a moment and then I kiss her back. "Forever." She nods. As Rose gets into bed I walk over to the carriage and kiss Raelene's forehead. "Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you." Raelene smiles up at me and I smile down at her before walking over to the bed. I get into the bed besides Rosemarie and wrap my arm around her. She cuddles up against me and we kiss gently.

"Goodnight Dimitri, I love you, and I'm glad you're back home."

"I'm glad too, and I love you, goodnight."

**Three Months Later**

"I'm ready."

Rosemarie looks up from our little four and a half month old daughter. She's grown so much over these three months. So much. Rosemarie stands up from the couch in our living room and then walks over to me. I meet her halfway and take in a deep breath as she gently removes Raelene's hands from her long hair. I've been going to physical therapy now for a little less then three months. Rosemarie slowly hands me Raelene. I take Raelene into my arms, and Rose takes a step closer to me, prepared to take Raelene from me if needed. I hold my child close to me. Her warm eyes stare into mine and she smiles at me, I smile back. Her arms reach up towards my hair and she takes a lock of it in her small, strong hand. My daughter is so strong, like her mother. Rosemarie places her hand onto my left arm and I look down at it. No spasms yet, I haven't had them in a while, I've been getting much better, but I'm still nervous about them. A short time ago Rosemarie and I started planning the wedding. We first begin when the doctor who is helping me with my physical therapy told me that I should be mostly back to normal function in eight to twelve months. For almost five minutes I hold my daughter before she begins to cry, she's hungry. I had her back to Rosemarie and she sits back down, removes her shirt, and then begins to feed our daughter. I sit down besides her and rest my head on hers for a moment; I kiss her temple and then lean back once more. After Rosemarie is done she hands me Raelene and begins to put her shirt on.

"May I have a turn?" I ask her. She looks over at me and then smiles.

"Yes, you can, but I can't promise you that milk won't come out." She answers.

"That's a risk I am willing to take."


End file.
